someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Malice
July 22, 2008. Olympia, Washington. Jasper Fredricks, a washington Resident, has gone missing. A search party is being sent through the forest, where he is speculated to be. No other information is avalible about him. If you know Jasper, please inform an authority. August 3, 2008. The body of Jasper Fredricks was found in the woods, impaled by a branch in a tree. His body is full of gashes caused by what looks like claws. He was found without eyes and blood stained clothes. No other information about causes of death have been discovered. ---- An ancient legend exists around where I just moved, Olympia. My name is Jasper Fredricks. I live near a forest. The legend? A small creature with long claws takes its victims body, still living, and drags it out to the forest. It then Plays, more like tortures, the human. When it`s dead, it slashes his/her eyes out delicately. Of course it`s not true. How could something like that happen? the only thing close to proof about that is that the person who lived in this house before me died and his body was found in the woods. The first night in the house, I couldn`t sleep. I felt uncomfortable, almost as if I were being watched. I thought to myself it was just that the house was different and I had to adjust to it. The next morning, I had gone on a walk in the woods. A long walk to clear my mind. I had seen a dead deer lying in a bush by the forest. It had no eyes and half its body was skinned. Deciding it was a little unsettling, I walked back home. Growling noises were coming from the same bush. I was horrified and Ran the fasted I have all year. June 30, 2008. It`s 3 in the morning, and I think someone is in my house, Picking up a wrench, and walking downstairs quietly was nervewrecking and my head was cloudy. It turned out noone was there. I checked the entire house, and no sign of forced entry, or even life, so the next day I decided to get a dog. A big dog. To help me just in case it`s really not in my head. I drove down to the shelter, but the deer was nowhere to be seen. I`m glad it got cleared out, that thing was unsightly and disturbing. The shelter had this one big, adorable German Shepard, so I adopted him and named him Felix, which means "Happy" in latin, because that`s what I`d be at night. The next week, I slept much better. until the 22 of June. Felix started barking insanely, so I ran down with the wrench. I saw, what haunted me until deat, Felix on the ground, dead. No eyes, half skinned, just like the deer. I looked around frantically, horrified. Running around, panting, I heard something, like a claw, dragging against the wall. I slowly whined, "Help," as I felt a cold, sharp claw on my shoulder. Category:Creepypasta Category:Demon Category:Fixed Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal